1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an implantable cardiac stimulator of the type wherein pacing of at least one ventricle normally takes place in P-wave synchronous mode, and automatic switching to a non-P-wave synchronous mode takes place if an atrial arrhythmia is detected.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Atrial fibrillation is a very common arrhythmia. During episodes of atrial fibrillation, the systolic function of the atria is lost. This results in distension of the atria which in turn makes it more difficult for the heart to return to sinus rhythm. Without regular systolic activity the atria will only be passive mediators of volume to the ventricles. The degree of distension of the atria will reflect the venous return, i.e. preload.
WO 98/26839 discloses a pacemaker provided with a mode switching feature that stabilizes ventricular heart rate during atrial fibrillation. In response to detection of atrial rhythm characteristics consistent with atrial fibrillation, the device switches into a non-atrial synchronized, ventricular rate stabilization pacing mode. The base ventricular pacing rate is modulated on a beat-by-beat basis based upon preceding intrinsic or paced ventricular heart beat intervals to adjust the pacing interval towards a desired preset rate stabilization target pacing interval which is typically less than the programmed base pacing interval of the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,295 discloses a pacemaker embodying a mode switch for switching between a first mode wherein synchrony between the atrium and the ventricle is maintained and a second mode wherein pacing is performed at a fixed rate or one determined by the metabolic indicator. This device further monitors the peak amplitude of the atrial intrinsic signals. This information is used to generate short term and long term indicia indicative of the intrinsic signals' variability and deviation from normal sinus rhythm peak amplitudes. The two indicia are combined to generate a single indicia which is then used to categorize the state of the atrium as one of several conditions such as flutter/flubber, coarse atrial fibrillation or fine atrial fibrillation. The categorization is used by a microcontroller for generating the proper pacing pulses and may be also used as a criteria for mode switching.
In a dual chamber pacemaker it is common to include a mode switching feature that causes the pacemaker to switch to a non P-wave synchronous mode if an atrial arrhythmia occurs. The pacing rate may be controlled by a an activity sensor or another more physiological sensor in the event of an atrial arrhythmia.
A problem with prior art mode switching pacemakers is that the atrial contribution is lost during atrial fibrillation and this will cause an increase of pressure of the venous return and thus increased atrial distension during atrial fibrillation. This will in turn make the return to normal sinus rhythm more difficult. It may also increase the risk for future attacks of atrial fibrillation or other atrial tachyarrhythmia.